victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cabbie/@comment-4717691-20121202021949
..... I, just need to vent right now. So... One Thousand Berry Balls promo just came out today. It is a Cabbie episode where Robbie wants to ask Cat out to the dance, but she constantly runs away from him until he goes with someone else, causing Cat to be jealous. In the end, Robbie kisses Cat... I mean, this is something we already knew dating back to July 13th, but after watching the promo and freaking out, I have to speak up. I... am very upset. Not to mention confused. Why? Tell me why Nickelodeon decided to air One Thousand Berry Balls now? Its production code is 326, the second to last episode ever while Tori Fixes Beck and Jade is 320. That's 6 episodes of things going on between the characters, especially Robbie and Cat. Why did Nickelodeon jump so many episodes? It makes everything I've been observing about Cabbie nothing and out of control. Why is Cat running away from Robbie? Maybe because she doesn't want to go to the dance with him, but if so, why is her reaction so much and violent? For all we know, there could have been something leading to that moment. Clearly it's not the Cabbie kiss since that happens at the end of the episode. Cat can't be nervous to be around Robbie, but for all I know, some intimate moment happens between the two where Cat feels like she has feelings for Robbie before that. Even if that was true, it still throws off the fact that One Thousand Berry Balls is next. With the kiss... To be honest, I knew Cat and Robbie weren't going to be a couple in the end. The timing and the cancellation, it proved my point. Ariana said Robbie kisses Cat, which confuses her feelings for him and she wasn't sure whether to date him or not. He kiss her in the upcoming episode, so Cat and Robbie were never going to be a couple until then. In fact, if Ariana's information is true, One Thousand Berry Balls was pretty much a cliffhanger to see if Cat and Robbie would get together in the next season. Because Victorious is ending, that can never happen. Don't get me wrong, I did like the promo, Cat looked like she had strong feelings for Robbie (particularly when she came behind him while he was dancing with the other girl). I really can't wait for Robbie to kiss Cat. Look, I know this whole comment is crazy and over the top and you probably won't side with me (by the next day, my feelings will probably change.) anyway, but why would Nickelodeon play with us this way? I can't blame Dan for planning Cabbie later in the series, but this whole promo has thrown me off and I almost want to cry. I now wish more than anything (I may be exaggerating, but well.) that I could take back how I wanted Cabbie to be a couple around the end of season 3 or 4, long, long ago...